Do the right thing
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja War, Kakashi creates a jutsu to send him back in time. Still in possession of the sharingan, Kakashi does everything in his power to stop his teammates' deaths. But can he? Or will it be the same unfortunate deaths? A time travel fic. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic is my _**oldest**_story, I wrote this story when Kakashi Gaiden first came out, which was a couple of years ago.. I then lost all the chapters but now I found the guide sheet I did, so I decided to re-write this story, adding details and tweaks on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine in any shape or form... Maybe this story? hrm... scrap that! :))

Chapter One! Go!

* * *

Chapter 1: An opportunity to change

Kakashi looked at the scroll in his hands, he inhaled deeply and exhaled deeper. Looking at the scroll, it looked nowhere near special, well ever heard of the quote: "_Don't judge a book by its cover"?_ Well that applies to this scroll. The scroll represents Kakashi's ten years of work, this scroll was powerful beyond measure; it can change the present. Which is what Kakashi wants.

After the war, everyone had lost a love one and this opened a reason for Kakashi to finish this scroll. It took countless sleepless nights for him to complete it. After that hard work, he has finished it and now he is sat at the edge of his bed looking at such scroll.

Finding out Obito was the man behind the mask, pained Kakashi and now he had come to a conclusion: if Obito hadn't _died_, there wouldn't have been a Fourth Ninja War, the Fourth Hokage would still be alive and his team would have been still together. That is his goal, to right his wrong and change Konoha's future.

Opening the scroll, Kakashi raised his forehead protector and as usual his sharingan swirled in action as it started depleting his chakra. He placed the scroll on the wooden floor and started the ritual. After muttering the required words, the letter on the scroll turn gold and Kakashi's sharingan retracted and his black pupil returned. '_Now I can use the sharingan in my own will.'_

After weaving some seals, Kakashi slammed his hands on the the center of the scroll and a bright light shone and filled Kakashi's entire apartment.

When the light had disappeared, so had Hatake Kakashi. His existence has now been sent to the past.

* * *

_"I'll just tell you what I remember because memory is as close as I've gotten to building my own time machine."_

_ Samantha Hunt._

* * *

With a thud, Kakashi was back in his apartment he looked at his hands and noticed they were smaller and he was wearing a different uniform. A smile appeared behind his mask, his jutsu had worked!

He looked around his apartment and noticed a brown box on his bed. Getting up on his feet he went through the objects in the box. As he savaged along he realized his father's white sabre sword was in the box. Taking the sling, Kakashi wielded his father's precious sword. '_It's been a week since my father had died.'_

With that remorse, he stopped looking through the box and walked out of his bedroom and into his living room. Everything seemed brand new, two days ago Kakashi had just moved in, after that tragic day.

Going back in time to save his father was beyond his capability, the scroll could only go to such time and he was lucky enough it goes back on the day their team had been formed.

Kakashi looked at the mirror beside him and tightened his forehead protector, he looked at his outfit; it just reminded him of his arrogance back in the days.

After a couple of minutes of self-pity, Kakashi walked out of his apartment and went down the stairwell. Reaching the surface, Kakashi headed towards the Academy.

Passing the crowd, he could feel their eyes filled with hatred staring at him. His father suicided in disgrace and now the negative credit has been placed on his son. Kakashi had been through this before, this is what drove him to abide through the Ninja Law but, not anymore, he will follow his Will of Fire.

Now at the entrance of the Academy, he pulled the door open and walked in. He dragged his feet through the long corridor until he reached his classroom, he peered in and saw his teacher examining the clipboard in his hands.

Kakashi walked in casually and sat down on his seat, that was near the window. He leaned his cheek on his palm and gave a measure exhale. The girls behind him squealed at him to get his attention. "Kakashi-kun~!"

Yep. Just like old times, when annoying fan girls kept on following and surrounding him and when Obito kept on being like Naruto; always challenging him and embarrassing himself after trying.

The teacher clapped his hands together. "Right class listen up now!" he shouted.

Everyone became quiet and they all looked at their teacher. Now having the class' attention the teacher looked at his clipboard. "Okay, as you all know, today is the day you are going to be placed into groups."

The girls started to squeal once more.

"So Team One: Gai, Shizune and Gemna!"

Gai jumped up and smiled at his new comrades. "At your service!"

"Team Two: Asuma, Kurenai and Iruka."

The brown haired boy with the scratch on his nose, sat up. "Me-me?!"

The teacher read along the list and one of the members had mixed feelings. Kakashi decided to daydream until his team was about to be called out.

"Team Seven: Obito Uchiha, Rin and Hatake Kakashi!"

Every single girl gasped in horror, whilst Rin wanted to jump up and celebrate. She had admired Kakashi ever since they had met, something just make her like him. Not his popularity, well maybe a little bit, but there's something mysterious about him and now she is placed in the same team as him! A dream come true!

Obito stood up with his arms up into the air. "Haha! See I'm in the same league as Kakashi! And you say I'm not!"

"Obito, you were the lowest in the results and Kakashi was the one with the exceptional grade. He is already chuunin and he is the youngest and highest graduate ever."

The raven haired boy crossed his arms and pouted. "Hpm!"

"Alright people, those are your groups and your senseis will come here any moment now."

A spiky haired teacher was the first adult to come in. He seemed like a gentle man that hasn't got a clue what it's like to be a ninja. But Kakashi knows what he was capable off. The future Hero of Konoha: Minato Namikaze.

He looked up, revealing his sapphire eyes. "Team Seven." he called out.

Obito ran to his sensei and was followed by Rin and Kakashi. "Ohayo!" they greeted.

"Save the greetings for later. We'll talk on the rooftop."

* * *

~TIME TRAVEL FANFIC~

* * *

_At the rooftop..._

Minato sat on the railing and looked at his students, shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked up at the sky. "My name is Minato Namikaze..." he looked back down at his students. "I have a goal in becoming the Fourth Hokage and finding a child that will bear my Will of Fire. I hope I can find that child in this team. Now it's your time to introduce yourselves."

Obito shot his hand up. "My name is Obito Uchiha, I want to be the best Uchiha ever and I want to become a Hokage some day!" he shouted.

Minato smiled. "Good. Next."

Rin became red before she spoke. "I'm Rin and my dream is to become the best medical ninjas ever! Even surpassing Tsunade Senju!"

"Tsunade-sama? That'll take some work!" he held his chin. "Interesting... and the last one." he gave a faint smile towards the masked boy. It wasn't surprising, he knows the child. He even took care of him when he was a defenseless infant - but now, he is a chuunin, the best in his generation.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My goal is to be the best ninja that will change the Ninja Law." he said passively, showing any excitement whatsoever with his sentence. Though it sounded dull, he meant every word of it and he plans to keep it.

Obito pulled his tongue out at Kakashi. "Show off!"

"How about you becoming Hokage? Isn't that _too_ high for you, crybaby?" He frowned. '_I need to act like the Kakashi I use to be but... this time I will gradually start building bonds with Obito.'_

Minato shook his head. "You're a team now. So quite angering one another."

Obtio shot his finger at Kakashi. "He started it!"

"Obito that's enough!" Rin said in her normal passive voice.

"Right before we go any further, I will put you to the test: a Bell Test..." he took out two silver bells from his pockets and showed them to his group. "You have to take these from me."

"Nani? There's only two." Rin pointed out.

"One will lose." Kakashi replied, making Minato nod. "Yes, Kakashi and they won't get lunch. So I hope you all are hungry."

A loud growl came out of Obito's stomach, the boy hugged his stomach. "I forgot to eat breakfast." he groaned.

"So right now, we will go to the training ground and the Bell Test will start from there." Minato continued, ignoring Obito.

A smile crept in Kakashi's face. '_This time I will do the right thing.'_

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) I have nothing much to say... Apart from, hope you guys loved it! An update will be released in God knows when.. My schedule has been filled so, I'll try my best to update!

Ciao!

**Exciled3 **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much guys for such support! Reading your reviews made our day! So this is the Bell Test chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to us.. which is a shame. :( (jokes)

Chapter 2 is now here!

* * *

Chapter 2: Teamwork

The newly formed group stood together in the middle of the Training Grounds, Minato tied the two bells on his pants and looked at the young ninjas. "So you know the objective. There's a choice here, you can scatter or you can fight me head on."

Obito folded his arms and grinned; "I'll fight you head on. I'm the best in this group!" he said boastfully.

Minato stretched his arm out. "Scatter!"

Kakashi and Rin jumped off, whilst their over confident teammate remained in his spot. The blonde jounin frowned. "Aren't you going to scatter?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm strong enough to take you on!"

A smile crept in Minato's face. "Come then, Obito!"

Obito wielded his kunai and charged at Minato, his teacher dodged all of his moves with ease. "Naive Obito." he then disappeared. The raven-haired ninja's eyes grew wide as he looked around. "N-nani?!"

Deep in the woods, Kakashi and Rin were planning a way to get the bells. "If we plant this trap, I can go straight on and you go behind him, throwing a steel wire around him." he whispered.

Rin nodded. "Hai. Do you think this will work?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi looked out for any presence of their teacher. "I'm not sure, but it'll do." he looked at Rin. "Right plant the trap now!"

His teammate nodded and ran deeper in the woods, Kakashi remained in his spot and watched Obito try to hit Minato. '_Naive as always Obito.'_

Minato laughed as Obito gave slow punches at him. "What is your aim here Obito?" he asked.

Throwing another punch Obito grunted. "To impress Rin and beat Kakashi! Those two bells will be mine!" Minato took a step back and one of the bells fell on the ground, Obito smiled as he reached down for the bell. When his fingers almost touched it, a rope wrapped around his ankle and dragged him down to a nearby tree. "Nani?!" he shrieked.

'_So he wants to impress a girl, huh?'_ Minato looked around his surrounding. "Now it's time for the other two."

After the match had ended Kakashi looked behind him was given an approval by Rin. '_Time to get those bells.' _He jumped up on a tree and peered out for Minato.

When Minato jumped into the hideout of Rin and Kakashi's, a massive log came his way; jumping up on a tree branch Minato smiled. '_Nice strategy!' _Kakashi then appeared in front of the blonde and wielded his sword, in defense Minato wielded his kunai and met all of Kakashi's strikes.

Jumping over Kakashi, Minato layed his hand on his back; placing a seal discretely on his body. When he touch the ground a steel wire wrapped around his body, quickly he disappeared and reappeared above them. Rin gasped. "Kakashi what do we do now?"

"I must admit that was some teamwork you guys did!" Minato complimented. Before he could say anymore, he sensed a presence beside him. He looked beside him and saw Kakashi about to strike again. '_So fast!'_

Minato gripped both of Kakashi's wrists and threw him away from him. "Not bad!" A sizzling sound was then heard, he looked down and saw four explosion tags about to set off. Quickly he jumped down on the ground. He looked around. '_This Kakashi kid is really good.'_

A thousand birds was then heard near by, Minato looked up at the sky. "What is that?" He looked around and saw Kakashi with electricity in his hands. '_What is that?!' _With some quick thinking Minato reappeared behind Kakashi and stopped him in his tracks. "It's over Kakashi." Minato's face fell slightly, the fact that a chuunin had already invented a jutsu, that fatal startled him. '_Sakumo-san... did you teach him this?'_

"Or is it?" Kakashi whispered back before his body poofed away; discarding his chakra presence in that instant as well.

The blonde jounin's sapphire orbs widened and shook furiously as he watched the chuunin's presence disappear. '_Kage-bushin?! That means I haven't fought the real Kakashi yet!'_

"Katon fire ball jutsu!" A large ball of flames headed straight towards Minato. Obito smirked. "Beat that!"

His celebration was cut short when kunai was gently pressed on his throat. "You lose Obito." Minato felt relieved that he managed to take out the fire breathing Uchiha. It has made things a lot easier.

"Rin now!" Kakashi shouted.

Another steel wire wrapped around Minato, like before it failed. The blonde jounin appeared from afar and sighed. '_This is more troublesome than I thought.' _He looked up and saw a white sword glaring underneath the sun. Minato threw his kunai at Kakashi and appeared in front of him and kicked him on the stomach. Kakashi coughed out blood before he turned into a steel wire that wrapped around Minato. '_Another one?! Just who is this kid? How did he get so strong?!'_

Another Kakashi appeared behind Minato and he placed his hand behind his back. "Lion Barrage!" he kicked his teacher on the stomach down to the ground. '_Looks like copying Sasuke's taijutsu is coming in handy.'_

Minato tried to reach in his pouch so he could get his special kunai out, only to realize his pouch was no longer there. "Nani?!"

"Are you looking for these?" Kakasi asked, raising his pouch. "You need these kunai to teleport, don't you?"

"You're sharp. I'm guessing you've already taken the bells?"

The boy nodded and showed the two bells in his other hand. As his teammates ran in the scene, they were speechless. "Kakashi has gotten both of the bells?!" Obito shrieked. How could a jerk like Kakashi get the two bells, well never mind that, how did he pull those moves off?! He isn't in a high acknowledged clan like him to pull those kind of strings, so why?!

"Here!" Kakashi shouted, throwing the bells towards the two. Both Rin and Obito caught the bells with confused expressions. "What about you?" Rin asked in a worried tone. '_Does that mean you're the one that won't get lunch?'_. The thought of the silver-haired ninja suffering from hunger pained her heart - but then again she can spoon feed him and make him fall for her. What a dream that would be - spoon feeding Kakashi Hatake; every single girl in her class would be so jealous.

"I'm taking one for the team." Kakashi replied, before kneeling down and releasing Minato from the wires. '_Because it's the right thing to do..'_

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Oi why am _I_ the one tied to the log?! I have one of the bells!" Obito shouted in his usual cocky voice.

"Because you obviously don't know the lesson I'm trying to teach you." Minato replied passively. "Having strength and courage is one thing but you also need..." he waited for someone to fill in the gap.

"Intellect!" Obito shouted out. Their teacher shook his head.

"Strategy!" Rin shouted out as well. She got the same response as Obito.

"The answer is-" he was cut short when he heard the right answer from someone he didn't expect. Not in a million years.

"Teamwork" Kakashi answered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Minato looked at Kakashi. "That's right!" he looked back at Obito. "And that's what Kakashi had set today, even though he was the one that obtained the bells, he gave them to the both of you. That is **teamwork.**"

Obito stuck his tongue out. "I bet Kakashi didn't know that! He just guessed!"

"It's true that people who break the shinobi rules are called trash. However those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash!" Kakashi suddenly said. "You of all people, should know that Obito." '_You were the person that taught me that.'_

"Show off!"

Minato got a kunai out and cut the ropes off, he looked at Obito. "Rin and Obito dismiss, Kakashi you may stay."

With a nod, both ninjas excused themselves from the field and went home. Kakashi looked at Minato and frowned. "What is it Sensei?" he asked.

"Not only you have the gift of being a ninja you have the same idea as myself." He paused for a moment. "Kakashi would you like me to be you Master?"

"M-Master?!" Kakashi stuttered out.

The older ninja nodded. "Today I'm going to show you something incredible."

* * *

A/N: Something incredible?! What can that be? :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! We've released an earlier update than planned, because of a couple of messages... So here you go an early update!

Favor: Can I ask you guys a small favor? Please spare some time and read my other multi-chapter story: "Path to Peace or Chaos". I would really appreciate if you guys would give that story the same support you have with this... That would be amazing!

Next update, a couple of weeks time... Or maybe another early release? XD Maybe...

Ciao peeps! Thanks for the support!

**Exciled3**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow I was really over-whelmed with the success of this story! Considering it's only on chapter three! So thank you guys so much! My update was going to be later in May but others have messaged me... and since the success of this story has made me smile... Early update!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

Something amazing?! What! What is it?!

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying Thunder God technique

"Today I'm going to show you something really amazing." Minato said, giving a smirk.

Kakashi cocked his head to the right and frowned. "Amazing? What is it sensei?" '_I've seen all of his moves, was there something I missed?!' _

Minato stretched his arm and started gathering chakra in his palm, not soon after a blue ball was formed in his hand. "Have you seen this move?" he asked. "You don't seem too surprised."

The kid shook his head slowly. "No I've never seen anything like it..." he lied. '_Rasengan eh?'_

"Well I have named this move Rasengan. Today I'm going to teach you this jutsu, it may take you a couple of weeks if not months. You're still young anyway."

"I think I can handle it." Kakashi replied, repeating his sensei's process and creating the same jutsu. "This is your rasengan isn't it sensei?"

The Yellow Flash was befuddled with the child's quick grasp of his S class jutsu. It took him years to create the perfect form and the perfect impact on the chosen object, so how can a chuunin like him complete it in one go?! "How can you do it so quickly Kakashi?" he asked, '_This kid... he already mastered it...'_

"It's easy I've mastered the Nature Energy and that's the skill required to create such jutsu." Kakashi replied, releasing the rasengan from his hand.

Minato scratched the back of his head. '_Nature Energy... he's already mastered that jutsu... some kid Sakumo-san has raised.' _"Well then." he smiled as he placed his hand on his hip. "I'll show you the Flying Thunder God Technique. But before that we'll fight one versus one."

Kakashi wielded his father's saber. "Bring it on Sensei."

"Hpm!" He threw his marked kunai around the surroundings and smirked. "Come!"

The silver-haired prodigy looked around. '_Same strategy as always sensei... well then I might as well fight him seriously.' _He looked at his sensei before disappearing in thin air.

The blonde spiky haired jounin was startled with Kakashi's disappearance. "Na-Nani?!" He concentrated his chakra, trying to search for Kakashi; no sign. A familiar noise reached Minato's ears on guard he gave a menace look to his left; Kakashi charged at him with that lighting jutsu from earlier. '_What is that?!'_ Wasting no time Minato teleported behind Kakashi with his rasengan intact. '_I guess I'll show him the power of my jutsu as well.'_

He stretched his arm out and was certain the rasengan would touch Kakashi, but it didn't. "What!?"

Kakashi's body immediately reacted and sent out electrical currents from his body, preventing him to be touched. "Chidori Stream." he whispered. '_I learnt a thing or two fighting Sasuke...'_

Minato jumped up into the air and threw several kunais towards Kakashi and disappeared in thin air. Kakashi dodged the incoming attacks and drew out his father's sword once more.

There was a swoosh in the distance and two Minatos came out of opposite sides with a bigger rasengan intact; throwing the special kunai at Kakashi Minato smirked.

With some quick thinking Kakashi bit his thumb and weaved some seals before slamming his hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu: dog barrage!" A pack of dogs charged at the shadow clone whilst Kakashi went head to head with his sensei.

Seeing that Minato was a close enough distance, Kakashi gathered electrical current in his hand and charged at Minato. When the time was right both ninjas thrust jutsus at one another, in hope they would dominate the other.

"**Rasengan/Raikiri!" **They both shouted as their jutsus collided. There was a bright light and a loud bang made when their jutsus made contact; creating a tension in the atmosphere.

As the tension continued the ground shook and started to give in, Minato decided to was time to give the final push. "Odama rasengan!" The blue spiral ball got bigger and it overwhelmed the raikiri.

Even though it overpowered the raikiri it wasn't over yet, Kakashi had both hands channeling raikiri. The jounin smirked. "It's over Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he sensed another presence from above, looking up his mouth gaped open. The **real **Minato was above, before he could react, the rasengan had made contact on his back. "Gwwahh..!"

A violent wind gushed through the training grounds and the ground itself caved in even more. When the collision had ended, Kakashi was lying on the ground shocked as his sensei stood in front of him. "You did well Kakashi you have already created your own jutsu that rivals mine. That is something." he tried to soothe, '_...This kid, really has potential to be something in the Shinobi World..'_

With a small struggle Kakashi gasped for air as he slowly stood up holding his chest. "That isn't enough..." he gasped for air. "I really can't surpass you sensei..." he whispered to himself.

A gentle hand was placed on Kakashi's head, the boy looked up and saw Minato smiling at him; this was the first time he had seen him smile sincerely towards him. "Kakashi you're a brilliant shinobi. There is no doubt you will make a great influence in this world."

The boy looked away; "Arigato sensei." he whispered.

"Now time for you to get started on the Flying Thunder technique" he smiled. "I think you'll be up for it." He took out a scroll from his pouch and offered it to Kakashi. "This will help you greatly."

The silver-haired chuunin took the scroll and unraveled it, he began reading the complex steps to complete the Flying Thunder technique. Pausing for a little while, Kakashi looked at his sensei. "I don't think I can master this."

Minato walked away from Kakashi. "Trust me you will." he then disappeared in thin air.

Being left alone, Kakashi sat down on the ground and resumed reading the scroll. Slowly he wielded his father's sword and looked at it with such pity. "What have I gotten myself into, father?"

_Five hours Later..._

Minato had come back to to training fields after a meeting with the Hokage, from afar he watched his student practice his and the Second's infamous technique.

Kakashi gripped the sword as sweat came down his forehead, gathering more chakra in his body; a silver lighting release armor had been released. He gritted his teeth as he charged towards a tree. "Flying Thunder God Silver Slash!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Silver lighting was then channeled through the sword, increasing its sharpness greatly. With a flash Kakashi disappeared and reappeared just two meters from the target then with a silver light four trees were knocked down to the ground.

Minato quickly ran towards to commotion only to see Kakashi under a tree, unconscious and badly injured. He sighed. '_You almost done it Kakashi but how did you do space time jutsu that well?' _Lifting up his student, Minato vanished in thin air and reappeared outside the hospital. He sighed as he readjust Kakashi's body in his arms. "Now to find Tsunade-sama..."

Running in the reception he found Tsunade near the counter. "Tsunade-sama, can you please heal my student Kakashi!" he pleaded.

"Neh?" She looked up from her clipboard. "Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I've been teaching him the Flying God technique since I thought he was ready but then..." Minato was starting to lose his mind. The thought of the busty blonde punching him for doing such a reckless move seemed to scare him to death. Not only that, his student's life was on the line. God knows what he has damaged.

Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down..." she looked at Kakashi. "Bring him to room 207"

Following the instruction Minato ran through the corridors and found the room 207 with ease, entering the room he laid Kakashi down on a bed and sighed. Not long Tsunade entered the room, without saying anything she placed her hand on Kakashi's chest and a green chakra started glowing.

After a few minutes the procedure stopped and Tsunade folded her arms as she gave Minato a stern look. "So care to tell me what you have done to this child?"

Her look alone scared Minato out of his soul. "I taught him the Flying God technique." he replied, expecting her to punch him to the wall, or to the other side of Konoha for that matter.

"You what?!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "You really are like Jiraiya! This boy is not capable in doing and mastering such thing!"

"But he already has, his chakra had just been depleted to zero that's all." Minato lied. '_Well, he nearly has completed it.. but not yet.'_

Tsunade's eyes widened. "He's already mastered it?!"

The younger jounin nodded. "Mhm."

She looked at the unconscious boy with such pity and placed her hand on his forehead. "Let the boy rest..." she whispered, walking out of the room.

"Understood." Minato followed her out and gave a quick glimpse of Kakashi. '_Looks like he's going to be in there for a while.'_

When both of the jounins left the room Kakashi grunted. '_Was that Tsunade-sama's voice just then?'_

Outside of the room Minato looked over at Tsunade. "Kakashi is really something..."

"Minato, I know you want to pass on your legacy but this boy is too young."

"He will become the face of the shinobi world I'm sure of it." Minato replied, peering in the room once more. "Just give him some time."

* * *

A/N: So as you guys probably can see now, I'm making Kakashi stronger than he originally is.. this is because I believe if Kakashi believed in teamwork back when he was a kid Minato would have picked him to be his student and taught him all the kickass moves. That's my opinion so I'm putting it in my story.. ^_^ hope you guys liked it!

Update: May 19 somewhere around that time...

Note: Path to Peace or Chaos may be deleted in time to come since I'm having difficulties with it and I see no future with that story whatsoever... but time will tell... I'm not sure yet anyway.

Okay hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it and letting my imagination run wild! :)

Adios amigos!

**Exciled3**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am really sorry for making you folks read this chapter again (if you decided to read it again) even though there are similarities with this chapter and the previous chapter Ryan had written a couple of weeks ago. I just took a **completely** different road from Ryan's, the road this story is suppose to go. I was going to write chapter three all over again but Ryan had worked so hard in that chapter, so I'm letting it stay.

Disclaimer: Naruto hm... I guess it's mine, in my mind... but in reality no, it's not mine. - (nerd alert)

Alright time to change the wrong

* * *

Chapter 4: A teacher's feeling

Minato tapped impatiently on the green folder he had in his hands as he waited in the reception for Tsunade's approval to let him in. It has been two hours he had been sat there, two hours of just watching the clock make a 360 degrees turn. Being sick and tired of waiting the blonde jounin stood up and brushed his lap. He took a step forward and was stopped when a large hand slapped him on the back. Letting out a yelp, he turned around and saw his teacher: Jiraiya. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"What a little slap hurt you Minato?" he laughed, "Don't tell me Kushina has been abusing you daily and now you have grown fragile and feminine inside."

"Where did you get that?" Minato frowned. "I have been sitting here for two hours and my back his hurting, and you decided to just slap it as hard as you can."

"So why are you here anyway?" Jiraiya asked, folding his arms, "Did something happen to Kushina?"

"No-No nothing and nothing is happening between Kushina and I, we are just friends! Also this is about my student Hatake Kakashi." He replied, raising the file up.

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow. "Kakashi? As in Sakumo's kid _Kakashi_?!" he held his chin. "How did a prodigy end up in the hospital?"

"I've trained him to do the God technique since I thought he was ready." He replied, receiving a powerful blow on the head. "Nani?!" he shrieked, holding the lump on his head.

"Baka! Why did you teach that kid a SS class jutsu! Are you tying to kill him?!" Jiriaya shouted, earning the attention of the people around them.

"Listen sesnei, he learnt rasengan in a quick succession. What else could I teach this kid?"

"I don't care-what, wait.." he raised his index finger up. "Did you say he has already mastered rasengan?!"

Minato nodded. "Yeah, I did, it's quite weird to be honest having a child master such jutsu in such a short time."

"Aren't you a little bit suspicious? I mean come on a chuunin, mastering a S class technique?!" Jiraiya placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and stretched his other hand out. "I mean can you imagine a chuunin doing that in such a quick time?"

"Well this kid can, I was in doubt at first as well but looking into it in more detail, it makes sense. Sakumo helped me quite a lot in this project and well he could have passed it down to Kakashi before he tragically took his life."

"Yeah, maybe... so you trust this kid completely? No doubts no suspicion?"

Minato thought about it for a moment and slowly shook his head. "Listen sensei, I doubted this kid ever since he mastered the rasengan and yes I'm still confused but this kid is going to be something."

"So what about the Teleportation jutsu, please tell me he hasn't mastered it... please god." Jiraiya placed his hands together and leaned his forehead on it, mumbling his sentence over and over again.

The blonde jounin smiled. "Relax, he hasn't completed it yet, and I don't see him completing it anytime soon. So there, a jutsu he can't master. Also Tsunade showed me Kakashi's burnt hand she says it was from the rasengan. This kid isn't exactly the perfect ninja but I'll just lead him to the right path."

"Yeah so he won't become the next Madara." The older ninja blurted out.

"He _won't_ become the next Madara, he isn't that strong."

Their conversation was cut short when Jiraiya's teammate, Tsunade, showed up with a clipboard in her hand. She walked up to them and smiled. "Listen Minato if you want to see that student of yours, now is your chance." she looked at Jiraiya. "What are you doing here?"

"Well to see you my beautiful angel!" he said, with a proud smile on his face.

"Go hit on someone else you egg-head pervert." Tsunade scoffed, making Jiraiya's smile fade away.

Minato went ahead to room 207 and was later followed by Tsunade and Jiraiya. Entering the room, he saw Kakashi still unconscious on the hospital bed. The teacher sighed as he dragged a wooden chair next to Kakashi, slowly sitting down Minato looked at his student. "Gomei Kakashi, I shouldn't have pushed you that far."

Jiraiya watched from the entrance with Tsunade, they figured that a little privacy was needed between the student and teacher. After all, Minato deserved to say everything he needed to say to Kakashi since he has been waiting for two hours.

After a few minutes, Minato stood up and placed his hand on Kakashi's forehead before letting out a long exhale. "Get some rest Kakashi, I'll see you in the training grounds soon."

Tsunade walked up to Minato and patted him on the back gently. "Let me take care of him, just relax okay? He's going to be fine, don't worry." she reassured.

Minato nodded silently, still had his eyes fixated on his student. "What are his injuries Tsunade-sama?"

"I have healed his broken right hand, though I am still at lost why his hand is broken. Also some of his nerves have been severely damaged because of the God Teleportation technique. His body has taken a lot of damage, but his life is not in any danger."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I owe you one." Minato whispered.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. '_This kid doesn't know when to stop does he?'_

Tsunade smiled at him sweetly. "Anytime, now go and do whatever you have planned and say 'hello' to Kushina for me."

"Will do, thank you again!" Minato waved goodbye as he let himself out of the room.

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade; "So now we're alone, will you go out and have some ramen with me?" he asked.

The blonde medic walked pass her comrade and coldly replied, "No, hit on someone else."

"You're so cold Tsunade-hime!"

* * *

A/N: I made this short on purpose, so if you've read that I changed what was done in the previous chapter 4. Hope you guys like it... Now go read chapter five! :)

Exciled3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter five is up! Right before you read anymore, go and re-read chapter 4 as I changed it.. well if you vividly remember what was the previous chapter four was like, it is now the exact opposite. To get a better picture, go and read it! :)

A big sorry to **Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha! **Thank you for reminding Mark about the update.. sadly he couldn't update. So I had to... :)

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine homes.

* * *

Chapter 5: Creating a bond

The next day, Kakashi's raven eyes opened and scanned the room and objects around him, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where on earth am I?"

"You're in the hospital squirt." a voice replied.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he looked to his left and saw Tsunade on a wooden chair a couple of meters from him. He groaned as he ruffled his silver hair. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"A day, or two." Tsunade replied, "I have lost track with all the patients I've had for the past week."

The young ninja got off the bed and realized he wasn't wearing his normal outfit. "Where is my uniform, Hokage-sama?" he covered his mouth with his hands when he had realized his mistake.

Tsunade got off the chair and walked towards Kakashi. "Well you really were trained to the limit for you to think I'm the Hokage." she chuckled softly.

"G-Gomei, I just feel a little bit light headed." Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah I gathered that, your uniform is on the side table of the bed." she began to walk to the door. "Get changed, I need to meet you up with your teammates."

"Rig-Right, Tsunade-sama."

When the door closed, Kakashi removed the clothes he was currently wearing and slipped in his newly-washed uniform. Putting on the sling of his father's sword Kakashi knelt down and looked underneath the beds, in search of his shoes. Oddly enough his shoes were next to the door, sighing Kakashi walked to the door and slipped in his shoes. Opening the door, he saw Tsunade leaning on the wall that faced the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think anyway."

She gave him a quick smile before she leaned off the wall. "Okay let's head towards the Hokage mountain." she said, leading the way.

'_Hokage mountain? What on earth is going on?'_ Kakashi followed Tsunade out of the hospital and on to the busy streets of Konoha.

As they shuffled through the busy crowd, a lot of criticism was fired at Kakashi, at first he ignored it until the amount of negative comments started increasing, relating to his father's death. Tsunade kept her head down as she thought is was best not to do anything without the child's permission. The blonde medical ninja kept on walking until she noticed Kakashi was no longer following her. She turned around and saw the silver-haired chuunin, gritting his teeth as his hand balled into a fist in anger. '_Oh god no...'_

She walked to him and crouched down, placing her hand gently on Kakashi's hair. "Listen just ignore them, don't fall to their level..." she whispered.

Kakashi nodded but before he could thank Tsunade, another comment was shot at him: "Hah! Thank god your father is six feet under the ground! He is a disgrace!"

Tsunade's eyes flew wide open. "You little bastard come right here and say that again to my face! If you have the guts, I swear I will send you to a coma!"she threatened, standing up.

The crowd gasped in fright as they recognized Tsunade's face. "She's Senju Tsunade!" one pointed out in the crowd.

She turned to the frightened crowd with her cold stare. "You dare insult that kid's father once more in front of me, you will have a very unfortunate _future_ ahead of you!" she glared at them in even more. "Get out of my sight!" she growled.

Nothing more needed to be said, the crowd shuffling past each other quickly just to get away from Tsunade. Now having the negative crowd out of sight, Tsunade walked back to Kakashi. "Come on, they're gone."

"Can I go alone please? I think I'll be better off alone, for a little while." he whispered.

"A-Are you sure?"

Kakashi nodded silently. "Yeah, I'm sure Tsunade-sama."

The blonde shred a laughter; "Don't call me that, you're making me sound so old. Just call me Tsunade-chan, after all I am your godparent alongside with Minato, Kushina and that egg-head pervert Jiraiya."

"Ah." He looked up at her. "Arigato, Tsunade-chan." With that he ran off to the nearest alleyway.

Tsunade placed her hand on her hip and shook her head; "Sakumo, is this how you planned it to be?"

Kakashi ran in the long dark alleyway, wiping the tears coming down from his raven eyes, until... "Arghh!" he lost his balanced and he fell on the floor as silver electric currents attacked his very body. "Grr..tah!" he clenched his hand for dear life. When it has finally subsided, the boy laid on the ground out of breath and traumatized. '_What just happened?'_

**Flashback...**

"Flying Thunder God Silver Slash!" Kakashi extended his blade out. '_Mangekyō sharingan!'_ In a split second Kakashi was wrapped away in the other dimension and reappeared in front of his target. '_Did I do it? No... not yet.'_

Everything then became black..

**Present...**

"So, that's it.. this is the consequence of using Flying Thunder God Technique when it's used by the wrong ninja."

Slowly Kakashi brought himself up again, leaning on the wall Kakashi covered his face with his left hand as he let out a shaky exhale. "In order to change this past, I need to... get every single power I can obtain. Even if that means mastering this till my very death."

* * *

_On the Hokage Mountain..._

"Calm down Obito!" Rin shouted.

Their raven haired teammate folded his arms as he forced himself to sit down on the rough surface on top of the Second's head. "He's late!" Obito complained.

Rin sat down next to Obito and sighed. "He's been in hospital for a couple of days now. Just wait a little longer Obito."

Obito looked at Rin and gave a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Rin... would you like to-" she looked at him with that innocent look on her face, making Obito to take a big gulp. "..train me how to concentrate chakra on my feet."

"Sure!" she giggled. "You didn't need to be that shy, I'm going to show Kakashi-kun as well." Rin gave a sweet smile that warmed Obito's heart.

"Gomei Obito, Rin..." a voice said from behind, making the two turn around and look at an exhausted Kakashi. "...I felt a little light-headed."

Rin got on her feet and ran towards Kakashi with concern written on her face. "Are you alright Kakashi-kun, le-let me help you!" she tried to reach out to give Kakashi support only to be rejected by his hand, she looked at him. "Don't you need help?"

"No.. I'm fine Rin."

From afar jealousy filled Obito's heart as he watched Rin try to get his other comrade's attention only to be rejected. He looked away with a stubborn look on his face. '_Tch! Why does Rin always go for Kakashi?'_ Listening to Rin's and Kakashi's further conversation made Obito furious, standing up he spun round to them, "About time you showed up! Do you know how long we've waited?!"

"Obito!" Rin snapped, making Obito shocked with her quick response. "Kakashi-kun can you handle this task?" she asked, looking back at him, ignoring her other comrade's obvious anger.

"Ah." Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly walked past her. "Where's sensei?"

"Minato-sensei is in a meeting with the Third." Obito replied, walking closer to Kakashi. "So you're going to teach us how to concentrate out chakra on our feet so we can run up and down the Hokage mountain."

"N-Nani? I think Rin should do that job, she's good at chakra concentration anyway." He looked behind and shared an eye contact with Rin. "Is that alright with you? You're the best for this job anyway."

Rin placed her hands on her rosy red cheeks, startled with Kakashi's sentence to her. '_He actually acknowledged me?'_ "Y-Yeah..."

"Good!" He smiled at her before walking past Obito and setting foot on the Second's carved head, Kakashi looked down at his beloved village and slowly he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. After a couple of minutes, he looked back at his teammates. "So, shall we get started?"

They both nodded and jumped beside Kakashi and took a long exhale as she looked down. "Right so, close your eyes and just concentrate your strength on your feet, if you can feel the tension release your chakra down slowly until you see it below your feet."

Obito and Kakashi placed their hands together and closed their hands, concentrating chakra until it can be seen underneath their feet. Seeing the success Rin walked down to the Second's nose and walked down to his lip; with intense concentration Rin held her weight with ease - she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Kakashi-kun and Obito go on either the Third's or the First's head and do the same."

Kakashi decided to go on the First's head but Obito somehow tumbled on him - causing an argument between the two. Obito gripped Kakashi's collar as he did the same. "Baka you're in the way!" the raven-haired boy shouted.

"Nani?! You should watch where you're going!" his teammate exclaimed, shoving Obito back and continued walking to the First's head. With having been ignored and belittled by Kakashi, Obito gritted his teeth and decided to go on the only vacant Hokage head.

Rin looked to side to side and nodded. "Can you two stop arguing please?" It sounded more like a favor than an order since it sounded so peaceful and sweet - it has always been like that anyway. "Right, now do what I just did," she looked at Obito in particular for her next sentence, "but be careful."

"Don't worry Rin-chan!" he gave her a thumbs gave as his grin widened with pride. "I'll stay on longer than Kakashi!" Determined to prove his last statement right, Obito walked down to the nose of the current Hokage's and balanced his weight and concentration. Thinking his task was finished, the raven-haired boy, looked at Rin and smirked. "I did it Rin!" he stretched his arms. "I did it!"

A celebration too late, being distracted his chakra channel to his feet blocked off. "Nan-NANI?!" Obito exclaimed, as soon as his charka flows stopped.

"OBITO!" Rin exclaimed, extending her hand.

Kakashi who noticed this commotion looked at his side and saw Obito falling down and Rin who got out a steel wire. '_Tch! In all times like this!'_

**"RIN HELP ME!"**_  
_

Rin threw the steel wire towards Obito; "Grab on!" she shouted, receiving the action she asked from Obito, Rin grip the wire with all of the strength she could muster up. Taking several steps back, Rin got back on top of the surface of the Second's head. Pulling the steel wire even more, Rin lost her balance and fell down on the ground. The steel wire started slipping from her grip, slicing her flesh in the process.

Just when Rin thought the steel wire would completely slip from her grip, Kakashi gave her support by holding the wire and pulling it alongside her. She looked up in shock. '_Kakashi...'_

"Hurry Rin, pull!"

"Y-Yeah!" The brunnete genin got back on her feet and aided Kakashi with her remaining strength.

After a couple of minutes of trying to pull Obito back up and enduring his ear piercing screams, they succeeded in the end. Kakashi laid down on the ground and gave a heavy exhale of relief, Rin did the same. "Okay, Obito next time be more careful.." the chuunin puffed.

Obito stayed sat down and he decided to ignore Kakashi but he gave a quiet 'hpm' at him.

Rin looked at her bleeding hands and gasped when she felt Kakashi take her hands. "Kakashi-kun..!" her cheeks started reddening as she felt herself flush. '_..No, stop blushing Rin. Get a hold of yourself! Kakashi is just holding your hand.'_

"See what you've done Obito!" He lectured, wrapping a bandage around Rin's damaged hands. _'The consequence could have been more fatal though. Thank God I made it in_ time.'

"N-n..." He decided not say anything, it was his fault anyway. '_I nearly put Rin in danger.. what was I thinking showing off? Who cares what that Kakashi guy thinks!'_

"Right let's try again! This time we train with those trees behind us, it is a lot safer." He looked at Obito, "Especially for weaklings who can't hold their own."

Their training started once more with the oak trees behind them. After a few hours into midnight, Minato appeared in the scene and watched Obito and Kakashi try to climb the oak tree - obviously Kakashi pretended not to have such ability.

"Tch! I nearly had it!" Obito whispered, leaning on the tree he had been training with.

It wasn't long until Kakashi fell down to the ground with his breath labored. '_My chakra channeling still isn't the same.. what do I do?'_ Wiping the dirt off his face, Kakashi stood back up and looked over his shoulder; Minato and Rin stared at him. "Oi sensei when will we go home?"

"When you finish this.." Minato replied, folding his arms and showing a face filled with amusement. '_Is this your weakness Kakashi-kun?'_

Obito leaned off the tree and got ready to pounce on the tree once more, he looked at Kakashi who was doing a similar stance as him. "Oi Kakashi, let's go together."

He nodded. '_That's it Obito..'_

"GO!" Both ninja ran up the tall oak tree with determination burning their spirits.

Nearly at the top of the tree, Kakashi's chakra channeling broke down, resulting for him to fall down but, with some quick thinking Kakashi stabbed his kunai to the tree and jumped back up. Minato smiled whilst Rin blushed. "Go Kakashi-kun!" she cheered.

"Aren't you going to cheer for Obito?" Minato questioned.

"Y-Yeah.." she looked at Obito. "Go Obito!"

Having further encouragement both of the young male ninjas gave it the final push. A smile appeared on both Minato's and Rin's faces when they saw the silhouettes of Obito and Kakashi underneath the moonlight.

Obito looked at Kakashi and smirked. "We did pretty good now didn't we Kakashi?"

Surprisingly Kakashi smiled back, "Ah.. you did well Obito."

Both ninjas jumped back down and received applause from the two people who seemed to have assessed their abilities. Minato walked to the two and leaned down to their level. "See isn't it better not to argue?"

"Well.." Obito folded his arms and looked at Kakashi before cracking a smile. "...Kakashi was pretty awesome!"

The silver-haired ninja returned the warm smile at Obito. '_Well I must admit, I wasn't expecting for us to get along like this, this soon.'_

Minato smiled. "Well that's good to know! Because a week from now you will start a mission for the village!"

"**Nani?!"**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay.. It is I, Ryan once more who updated this story.. Mark really couldn't afford to write so I had to carry off where he left off, which was the introduction of chapter 4. If some sentences didn't make sense I will correct it in an hour or so... I have to get on with my other projects.

Update: We have no idea.. We can't make any promises, sorry.

**Exiled3 (**Ryan**)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! :) It's been a _long_ time since I've updated this story! Since chapter two I think? So long time no see! Thank you for supporting this story! Also I want to make an announcement!

Story recommendation:

Clan Wars - Duesal10 - he is a good friend of mine and he's the one that actually that gave me a lot of ideas and I owe him so much. His story is worth it! Read it and you shall see!

My Pries, My Son? - Grace of Hearts - I'm not close with this user but that story is under-appreciated and I really do wish some of you guys will read that story! It's original and fresh, one of the best stories I have read! So if you guys have spare time in your hands.. please, please, please! Read one of their stories! Though I'm a little behind myself in those stories, I highly recommend you read it!

Ps. Duesal things will be going slower than I've planned to make things more believable in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in terms of anime or manga.

chapter five is coming right up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Creating a Bond II

Everything seemed perfectly normal in the quiet streets of Konoha; gossip went around as usual and everyone got on with their daily endeavors. Yep, everything was normal, that was until rapid footsteps seemed to draw closer and closer towards the main street that lead to the Hokage Tower.

One by one people stared to their sides to see what was going on. A minute later a black cat with a big red ribbon around its neck happen to run past them. Everyone frowned in confusion - how in the world would a cat be able to cause such noise? A noise that equals four or three ninjas.

They soon received their answer when they heard Konoha's big mouth: Obito Uchiha. "Get out of the way people! That cat is our target!" he shouted trying to pick up the pace.

Rin and Kakashi lead the way, while Obito trailed behind them. "Hurry up Obito!" the brown haired kuniochi encouraged, looking over her shoulder as she still kept up with Kakashi.

Obito pouted before he slowly bowed his head. '_They're too fast for me..'_ By the time he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped; just in front of him was a vegetable stall. "Crap!" Thinking quickly, the young Uchiha pressed his right heel on the ground, in high hopes he would stop before he would stumble on the stall.

Unfortunately the friction caused on the rough ground and his shoe wasn't enough. A loud crash was occurred, making his teammates stop to look back at him. Obito looked at them as his face reddened by the minute; Kakashi slapped his face while Rin gave him such a pitiful face.

"Oi kid!" The angry salesman shouted, making the young gennin to look up to him. "You're going to pay for those vegetables you've just squished!"

"N-Nani?!" he exclaimed, jumping off the stall to look at the damaged crops. "It wasn't my fault!"

The older man placed his hands on his hips and gave an angry frown at the child, "Not your fault?!" he spat. "These crops took me forever to grow and this is my last batch. There's going to be a drought soon! Gaki, you're paying for this."

Obito swallowed. Hard. First he was overshadowed by that Kakashi kid and now he is about to put his beloved clan to more shame for damaging several crops and not having enough money to pay for such damage. He looked side to side then at his comrades. "RUN!" he shouted before he decide to leg in himself.

"Oi gaki!" he shouted, in attempt to try and catch up to him. Only to be weighed down by his weight. "I'll get you!"

Kakashi looked behind him and saw Obito with a desperate look to try and escape the shame he had just placed on the feared Uchiha clan. '_Clumsy as always Obito.'_ "Why did you run?" he asked, stopping in his tracks to look at his embarrassed teammate.

"I don't have enough money to pay for it!" he replied, clenching his fists. "Also it wasn't my fault! So _why_ should _I_ give my money?!"

Rin walked to Kakashi and stared at Obito, "I don't mean to seem offensive but, it was your fault Obito. You tripped because you were so clumsy."

"Rin..." Obito was lost for words, to hear those hurtful words from the woman he loves. He couldn't help but look hurt - it was worse than Kakashi's insults. By a mile.

Kakashi stretched his hand out to stop any more banter from the two. "We need to continue with our mission and then we'll solve how **we're** going to pay for that."

"Us?" they both repeated, befuddled and surprised.

"What do you mean **_us_**_?" _Obito arched his left brow as he titled his head. Since when did Kakashi care about the damages he caused, moreover take responsible to solve the situation. It just seems out of the blue - this Kakashi is soft. Too soft. "I did this damage, so why are you going to help me?"

The prodigy scratched his silver haired as he gave a sigh. "Do you want news to go round how cheap the Uchihas are because they couldn't pay for the damage caused?" he asked, "Also do you want to put shame on yourself?" He gave the raven haired boy his usual stern look, before his eyes softened again.

He knew the stubborn Uchiha would ask about his assistance. After all, he had always argued with him and not care about his well-being from the very beginning. But this time, he swore he would do the right thing, to right his wrong and create a better future for everyone: his students, the citizens, friends and Konoha itself. It's a duty for him, the future Rokudaime to take. Deciding he would change things before Tsunade would give him the seat of leadership, it seemed reasonable.

"No." he gave his stubborn tone before he looked away, pouting like a child.

Rin placed her hand on his shoulder before giving a smile; "Don't worry!" she reassured. "We'll find a way to pay him back. One or another," she looked at her crush, "right Kakashi?"

"Um-yeah, sure." He replied slowly, showing he became lost in the conversation for a moment. His attention span is just like a gnat after all.

The three celled team became silent and all three faded in their own imaginations: one thought about his clan, the other fantasized about her crush and the last one thought about his own problems - not being bothered with Rin's obsessive stare towards him. A certain noise then made them jerk back to reality. "MEOW!"

"That sounds like a cat!" Obito pointed out the obvious, looking side to side for their target. "Where?!"

"Meow!"

"Over there!" Rin pointed towards the dark alleyway. "Kakashi-kun let's go!" she ran to the alleyway and was later followed by her the two male ninjas.

Determined to prove Rin wrong about him, Obito jumped to the cat and wrapped his arms around it securely. "I've got it!" he let out a loud laugh.

"Well done Ob-" her compliment was cut short when the cat jumped up and started scratching Obito's face. Thank god he had glasses.

Kakashi decided to put this matter in his hands, he ran to the black cat and pulled it from his teammate's face. In return the cat snarled before it was tamed by the overwhelming chakra. Soon the chakra disappeared, seizing this moment it jumped on Kakashi's face and started assaulting his fine face, targeting the black mask in particular. "N-Nani?!" he screeched.

Instead of helping, Obito laughed his eyes out while Rin covered her mouth as she gasped.

It took several minutes for Kakashi to pull the cat from his face - revealing his mask had been torn to shreds. "Thanks for helping." he stood up with the cat in his hands, keeping it at an arms length to make sure to won't go versatile once more.

"Right mission one done!" Obito jumped up and gave a fist pump. "Yes, let's go report to the Hokage and tell him how well I've done!"

Kakashi gave a speechless face towards the boy's loud mouth. "You sure can talk, but you can't seem to reach that target of yours." he blurted out plainly, making the Uchiha to stop his actions. '_There you go... I forgot how Obito can get carried away sometimes.'_

"Pfft... whatever." he muttered as he whipped his head to the side, avoiding all possible eye contact.

* * *

"Oh you little cutie! Don't run away from mama now, okay?" A fairly obese young woman held the cat up like it was some kind of trophy. The cat gave small whines as its face was rubbed against her cheeks.

The three celled team looked at the woman with mixed facial expressions. Obito for one gave pity towards the cat as he gave a look of disgust. "If I was that cat I would also run away."

Kakashi punched him down on the head to pipe him down. "Keep quiet!" he whispered, "You don't want to anger the Old Man do you?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah but that's no reason to punch me!" he growled, balling his hand into a fist before he flared it towards Kakashi. "Baka!"

The Hokage hid his face in embarrassment whilst the Yellow Flash, that stood beside the Third gave an exhausted sigh. '_Here we go again..'_ he thought rolling his eyes. But Kakashi didn't seem to argue back like he normally would. Odd. He expected a small Shinobi War between his students - but it never happened.

The silver-haired prodigy folded his arms and gave a looked at Obito but he didn't say anything. This made the Uchiha go red with his odd behavior. "OI! Act normal would ya'!" he exclaimed.

Rin gave a forced smile and laugh at Obito before she watched the young lady walk out with her cat in her arms. "Obito, that's enough!" she scolded softly. "Sensei is looking." she warned.

"Well he's acting weird today! That's not the big headed Kakashi!" Obito shouted louder than ever. "Rin I think the real Ka-"

**"Silence!"**

Obito put his sentence on hold before he looked at the Third and his sensei in confusion as he titled his head slightly. "Nani? What's wrong?"

Sarutobi shot his finger at him as he gritted his teeth, "Your big mouth is the problem, gaki! You should show respect when we have clients here! Just like Kakashi and Rin!"

"Wh-Wait... What?"

The Third slammed his hands on the desk as he raised himself up. "You heard me, gaki! Also I've received reports about you ruining a _whole_ batch of vegetables whilst you were on the mission!" he raised his pipe to his mouth before he puffed smoke out. "What do you plan to pay that man back?"

The raven haired boy head down, clueless of what he should say. At this rate his clan would be known as the cheap old clan that can't pay for some damaged vegetables, and it will be all his fault. To make it worst he won't be welcomed to the clan anymore, he'll be seen as an outsider.

Kakashi looked at Obito with softened eyes. '_...I guess that's my queue to make things right. After all that's my job here.'_ "Hokage-sama." he began ever so professionally. "I propose we do some work for the village till we have enough money to pay the shopkeeper back. Will that be possible?"

Sarutobi looked at Minato obviously impressed with the chuunin's proposition to solve the issue caused by his fellow teammate. "This kid.." he whispered to Minato, "...he's good."

"I couldn't agree more, Hokage-sama. That is in fact Sakumo's child." he whispered back, leaning towards the older man slightly.

Sarutobi looked back at Kakashi before he smirked, "Well then... go to this house" he raised up a picture of the house, "and repaint the whole outside house. He's wealthy so if you do a good job with it, he shall pay you highly."

"Hai!"

The Third raised his index finger. "But you'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Only one of you can do it. So which one will do it? The smart kid, reckless kid or the shy girl?"

Obito pursed his lips, he wanted to raise his arm almost triumphantly to show he's more than willing to account for his recklessness, but his hand felt like it's been weighed down by rocks. Hundreds of rocks. He couldn't raise his arm up.

The young prodigy sighed before he freely raised his hand up. "I'll do it, Hokage-sama."

"N-Nani?!" Obito gapsed. '_Why is he doing this?! He's being too damn nice and generous it's surreal.'_

"Good. Hatake Kakashi, go on your own and finish this work with high standard. Okay? Afterwards, go back to the damaged vegetable stall and pay that man." He ordered with such a soft voice.

Kakashi bowed his head respectively before he dismissed himself out. Minato gazed at his pupil with such glee. '_He finally cares about his comrades... Maybe he really is my ideal student. Right, Jiraiya-sensei?'_

Now only two students on Team 7 remained, Sarutobi glared at Obito in particular. "Rin you may be dismissed, it's Obito I want to talk to."

"Yes-sir!" she replied before she scurried out of the room.

Obito stood tall in his spot while he swallowed discretely, trying to hide his fear towards the Third. Sarutobi kept on glaring at him before he sighed and sat back down on his seat. "Listen here brat... you're recklessness is making Kakashi pay for it. If you keep doing that, you'll get one of your comrades killed or tortured to death."

"B-But... I didn't mean to fall on the stall! Also Kakashi shouldn't have volunteered! It's my mess, right?!" he growled, showing no respect whatsoever.

Sarutobi shook his head slowly as he tutted. "He did it because he was taking one for the team. Now I understand he's attitude has changed but it changed for the better and not for the worst. You need to adjust to that... In order to be Hokage, you need to be acknowledged by villagers. I understand your dream is to take the seat of Hokage, right? So you need to man up and don't let others undermine you. Deep inside you're more capable, Obito."

The raven-haired boy bowed his head slightly, "Arigato, Hokage-sama. I won't be a screw-up next time."

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Kakashi's clothes were covered with different kinds of paints. He just hoped they won't stain. The maskless ninja jumped down on to the ground with a bucket of paint in his hand and a brush in the other. "Finally I'm done!" he breathed out in relief. '_Geez that Obito sure needs to be more careful next time. Maybe I should... bond with him more?'_

He placed the bucket down and walked up to the front door of the house. Extending his arm out Kakashi knocked on the door softly and waited for a response. Slowly the door opened and revealed a young man. "Oh you're finally finished!" he exclaimed, walking out of the huge house to examine his job. "This is fantastic!"

"Thank you, sir."

The man got fifty ryo out of his pocket and gave it to Kakashi with a smile. "Here! I was informed by the Hokage's ANBU while you were working that you needed that money to pay for your friend's damage, right?"

Kakashi nodded silently before he shoved the money in his deep pockets. "Yes, sir."

"Well... if that's not enough, come back and I'll be more than happy to pay the rest." he patted Kakashi on the shoulder lovingly. "Great job! I couldn't have asked for more!"

The child's face brightened up and he bowed in front of his client. "Thank you very much!" he smiled at the good Samaritan before he ran off, determined to pay that man.

* * *

Obito leaned on a wall that was close to the stall he had damaged earlier. '_Where is Kakashi?'_ He let out a tired sigh as he looked at the sky that had been stained with red and orange across. He then looked at his right when he heard fast incoming footsteps. "That must be Kakashi!"

His guess was spot on when he saw his maskless teammate run with a handful of money in his hand. Obito watched from afar as Kakashi payed the man, impressively Kakashi received some change from the man. He watched his comrade come closer towards him with a bright glee on his face. "What are you smirking for?" the Uchiha snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kakashi replied, trying to hide his growing smirk. '_Finally... I've done something that is helping me clear my conscience of guilt when I didn't help Obito years before... it feels like everything is coming together now...'_

"Come on tell me!" he purged.

Kakashi looked at him and shrugged, "Well you're still there acting all high and mighty when I was the one that cleared your conscience." he pointed out boastfully.

"Well...!" Obito remembered the Hokage's words and slowly he calmed down and smile. "...thank you. But I have to ask, why did you do that for me? You're always that big headed freak that doesn't care about others."

"Hm?" Kakashi began, "Well because we're friends. I am going to do anything for my friends and fellow comrades because I am going to do the right thing."

Obito was speechless with his reply. '_He considers me as a friend?'_ He gave a faint smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I think the same way as you... next time I'll be the one helping you!" he gave a thumbs up. "Believe it!"

'_You've done enough to help me Obito... now it's my turn. With your sharingan and my Will of Fire I will do everything I can to alter the world... and you can also count on it!'_

* * *

A/N: I don't know what to say.. apart from long time no see and I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! The next few chapters will be quite long and if you have any suggestions of chapters you want to be written for this story... write it in the review box!

Ja Ne!

**Exciled3**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving this to dry for so long. It's just I've been debating between Chuunin Exams and their First Mission. In the end I thought having a first mission is a good call. I hope I can update 4 times before September rolls in. Let's just hope for the best! ;) Also this place where they're assigned to is made up. :/ hrm..

**25/08/13: My apologies to those people who have already read this chapter. Sorry guys. This mistake won't happen again. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

* * *

Chapter 7: Heads up! C class mission!

It's been proved to both Minato and Sarutobi that Team 7 is more than capable to carry out a simple C class mission. It's just escorting a scroll to a constructor in the Kayake Bridge. It's perfectly suitable for genin and chuunin leveled ninjas like them. Their teacher: Minato isn't needed in this mission but being a protective sensei he is, he insisted in going.

Saying and Kakashi quotes: "It'll be a blast!"

Kudos to Minato for being so optimistic with his team but Kakashi was sure that it wouldn't be a _blast_. Delivering a scroll was_ better_ than going around the village to do D rank missions because they were still incompetent of delivering a proper mission.

The team set off just before the sun rose over Konoha so they can make it back in time for lunch. Or to the new ramen shop that'll be opening this afternoon - Obito kept on saying it on the way to the green gates. It eventually spiraled into a pathetic song that became stuck in Kakashi's head, that in the end he started singing along.

_"It'll be a blast!" _**He **said.

Kakashi kept his hands stuffed deep his pockets, balling his fist every once in a while. He kept close with his sensei who kept on flashing cheesy smiles at them. '_What a blast...!' _He rolled his onyx eyes comically before he got into his slouched posture. '_If only I had my Icha Icha Paradise.. then again - I'm under-age.' _

Minato looked down at the prodigy who kept his head down to the ground. The jounin looked at him with admiration - who would have thought Hatake Kakashi would actually get along with a team? This child had been always a lone wolf, or so that's what Sakumo told him. With one delicate hand, the blond gave his pupil a light smack on the back; "Look at this! Our first mission as a group! This is going to be a blast!" he cheerfully claimed with puppy eyes.

"So far, Minato-sensei we've faced nothing but trees and _trees_." Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. '_When we first had our mission, it was an escort with a real person. Not some scroll.' _

Obito looked behind him and so did Rin, they were both sucking on lollipops that would color their tongue. The Sandaime personally told Minato to give it to Obito so he'll pipe down for a number of minutes. Knowing it'll be a good plan, Minato asked for two - which Obito gave to Rin.

"Oi Kakashi why are you looking so glum, chickenpea." He giggled before he stuck his tongue out at the prodigy.

Rin scolded him softly in the background that was indistinct. Kakashi pretended not to care by whipping his head to the side, secretly he kept a close eye on them at the corner of his eye. '_Obito will always be Obito...' __  
_

Obito nodded sulkily at Rin, "Gomei..."

The temperature had risen since they set off, luckily they're in the thickest part of the forest. Nothing else was heard apart from birds chirping and a casual 'whoosh' from the wind. There wasn't any human presence apart from them - which was surprising. This forest was the main source for woodcutters and hunters alike. Yet there isn't any sight of them.

"Sensei, what exactly is in this scroll?" Rin asked with a sweet smile before she skipped beside the blond, making Obito scurry behind her.

Minato hummed for a second as he held his chin, he titled his head and stared up at the sunlight through the crown of the trees. "Well it's for a constructor so I'm guessing a blueprint. I don't know - we're not suppose to look."

"So it's a _secret!_" Obito pointed boastfully, as if it's the hardest question any human being could ever come across.

The blond tapped his nose, showing Obito got it right. He chuckled when Obito gave a fist pump with Rin. It was until he heard Kakashi mutter something under his breath, "What's the matter?"

Predictably the boy snapped out of his deep thoughts and jerked back. "Wh-What did you say, sensei?" he raised a brow. "I was los-thinking about things."

The excuse: '_I was lost in the path of the meaning of life.' _Is taboo for now - he'd only use that if _his_ Team 7 were here; but they weren't.

"Oh alright then." Minato replied casually, before he bent down to Kakashi's level, "Are you thinking about something _personal?_"

Kakashi screwed his eyes and gave a look at Minato, indicating he was uncomfortable with the poorly chosen question the blond had proposed. Then again he's blond - but that's being a stereotype, Minato isn't like the other blonds (hopefully.)

Obito magically appeared beside Kakashi, quickly he locked the silver haired's neck with his arm. "Nenene!" he annoyingly began, making Kakashi's eyebrow titch slightly.

'_This is like dealing with Naruto...' _

"What is it Obito?" Kakashi replied with a bite.

The raven haired genin leaned in to Kakashi's ear. "Do you think it's a good time to impress Rin?" he whispered ever so discretely. "You know with my skills?" he added just to be safe - he knew that Kakashi might twist the topic and make it into a lecture.

Instead of receiving an advice or a _reply_ for that matter, Kakashi gave a casual shrug before he coolly looked at Rin who had been eyeing him for a while now. "Hey Rin, is it a good time for Obito to impress you?" he blatantly asked.

Rin was surprised at first then she gave blushes that made Obito explode like Krakatoa. "You little chickenpea!" he growled grabbing Kakashi's hair in particular and just hitting him all over the places.

Having arm protectors, Kakashi used it to his advantage to block off all the unnecessary attacks Obito had tried to inflict on him. Well not tried, he _succeeded_ at first but then failed badly afterwards. "Who are you calling chickenpea? You wanted to know so I asked!" he answered, trying to get Obito to stop clawing him.

Minato decided to step in, he grabbed Obito and placed him down next to Rin, "Come on it's our first mission! This was suppose to be fun!" he whined. "So get on with each other alright?"

"Fine." The two ninjas grumbled.

Rin chuckled sweetly at them, giving series of blushes when she saw Kakashi pout for the first time. "Now, now you two.. we promised Hokage-sama that you'll get on alright."

"But this is boring!" Obito finally gave his honest opinion. "We're doing nothing but walking in this forest, which by the way is boiling! Come on, look at my skin it's going pink like a salmon!" He pointed at his burnt skin - he was pink alright.

Instead of helping him out, Minato and Rin giggled quietly who were later on accompanied by Kakashi's soft chuckle. The Uchiha pouted before he whipped his head from them, he stomped ahead with his big ego. "Fine I'm going to complete this mission myself!"

Everything seemed fine when Obito stomped off, that's when it all went slow-motion in the eyes of Kakashi. Cutting its way from the Uchiha's left side was a massive shuriken. Minato then saw this, his gleeful face turned serious and bitter.

"OBITO!" Both Rin and Kakashi yelled at the top of their lungs.

It all seemed too late when the shuriken was a good meter from his face. Then they saw that flash, then they heard a thump which was in sync with the bump when the shuriken pinpointed itself on a tree. "Sensei!" Rin screamed before she ran towards them.

Minato just made it in time, although it was all a blur, Kakashi's sharingan caught everything in action but he retracted it when he realized it activate. '_Minato-sensei just made it in time when he pushed Obito.' _

"Be more careful next time, Obito!" Minato scolded as he helped him up. "I don't want to bring back your head on your first mission."

Oh but they bought nothing but Obito's goggles when he died. Kakashi shook his head when he remembered the scenario vividly. '_Why now?' _The scenario played through over and over again in Kakashi's mind causing himself to strain in his spot. His sharingan activated once more, quickly Kakashi covered it with his hand before he silently groaned in pain. With some effort Kakashi retracted his sharingan back into its place.

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi's head jerked back up and his onyx eyes widened when he two ninjas appear before them. "Nani?!" Minato and the others jumped back to his side in their fighting stance.

"I'll take care of them." Minato announced, "It's not time for you to fight yet. You're not ready."

Obito placed his kunai back in his pouch, "But we are good enough now! Trust me we are read-"

"Just listen to me."

The two exiled ninjas smirked before one summoned a huge amount of water that reached on their knees with a _water_ scroll. The other ninja weaved signs that a normal eye couldn't trace. "Water Dragon!"

The water spiraled violently in the center that drew the four celled in, eventually it spiraled up into the air; creating a water dragon with yellow eyes. His features looked shabby with the water drooling down by the power of gravity. Nevertheless it scared both Obito in Rin, but it made Minato screw that look of his.

"GO!" The ninja ordered.

Minato threw his special kunai to the nearest tree away from the collision spot, "Jump back now!" he ordered just before he flashed away to the tree branch he threw his kunai to. To his surprise, the second ninja was already behind him. "What the-?"

"KAH!" He threw one spin kick to Minato, resulting him to fall back into the water.

Wasting no time the ninja that summoned the water dragon slammed his hand down to Minato's chest: "Water Prison!" a water sphere imprisoned Minato in the water, making his team gasp in surprise.

Minato touched the sides before he tried to teleport out, only to be startled when he found that his jutsus were useless inside the water prison. He looked around and saw the man keeping his hand on the sphere with a smirk. "Go get out of here!" he ordered. "I'm going to be alright!"

"No you won't." The man interrupted, "You _would_ if we were the actual enemies but as of this moment we're only shadow clones. We're right behind your beloved students." he grinned, "And they're about to die... slowly."

The jounin looked over his shoulder, examining the man both had animal designed masked that distinguished themselves by one another. One wore a wolf mask and the other a hawk. "You couldn't possibly be..!"

"The Cryptic Brothers." He finished off, "I'm Kazu." he introduced, the man with the hawk mask. "And that's my brother Zui. Who are you? You seem pretty impressive. Like some kind of a thunderbolt."

The blond's stare turned into a menacing glare. "I'm Minato Namikaze a jounin of the Leaf."

"Those must be your students, I take it." He had that annoying tone of voice that was bound to be looking for trouble. "They must be pathetic and weak."

"They're going to make you think twice."

Kakashi and his teammates hid in one tree and watched as the water flow calmed down after the violent blow. He looked over his shoulder at Obito. "Ten o'clock do your fireball jutsu." he whispered, "Just try and create an opening."

Obito raised a brow, "They're right in front of us Kakashi! Why do you want me to blow on some random tree?"

"Just do it!"

This wasn't the time to argue, he knew it and they knew it. Obito took a deep breath and leaned back, when he finished with his seals, his mouth opened slightly: "Katon fireball jutsu!" There was a loud boom then a massive ball of flames made its way to the chosen target, annihilating anything in its path.

"The ones in front of us are a clone. The one that is using the Water Prison is also a clone - keep a close eye." Kakashi warned, wielding his father's sabre in the process. "Here I go!" Before any further questions could be asked, Kakashi launched himself off to the next tree.

The man with a wolf mask seemed persistent with his shurikens and kunais, with ease Kakashi dodged them. Then the big surprise came, the weapons were rigged with chakra strings - looks like he's a puppet master or something.

Getting to him was incredibly difficult, Kakashi had to look 360 degrees to dodge the incoming attacks, seeing there was no more use. His onyx eye swirled into a third class sharingan. "Kage bushin!" A handful of clones came out in a smoke, defending Kakashi from the incoming assaults. The prodigy flipped back where his feet perfectly balanced to a tree trunk. With his chakra, Kakashi leaped from the tree and headed towards the masked enemy.

With confidence given by the startled man, Kakashi was sure he was going to puncture his lung with the white sabre, that's been infamous for doing such duty. Unfortunately things didn't go his way, the puppeteer had another trick up his sleeve. A dead ANBU came out from the corner with a long sword in his hand.

When Kakashi landed on the ground, his leg was pierced with the sharp edge sword. In pain, the child tried to break loose but it was no use, he could feel his tissues tear with each reckless move he made.

"Katon fireball jutsu!" A relatively smaller fireball headed their way, making the puppeteer jump up with his dead puppet.

Kakashi managed to limp on the side to doge the flaming hot fireball, when it narrowly passed him he felt himself sweat with the distance between him and the infamous jutsu known to be use by the Uchiha.

Rin was the first to land in front of Kakashi with a roll of bandages. "You shouldn't be reckless Kakashi!" her delicate hands wrapped the bandages around his open wound.

Obito looked around before his eyes widened when he saw a pact of kunais headed his way; he remained frozen and scared in his wits. It was until Kakashi showed up and kicked him out of the way. In defense, he took out two kunais with explosive tags attached on it, confidently he threw it and watched it explode in front of his eyes. "Obito I want you to use your fireball again, Rin try and take out that puppet with your kunais and shurikens."

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked in a worried tone of voice. "Your leg is a wreck!"

"I'm okay!" He gave a smile when he looked over his shoulder, "Just do what I've asked." Kakashi looked up to the puppeteer who taunted him with his puppet, he seemed confident. But he won't have what's coming to him.

"Katon fireball jutsu!" Obito breathed out the largest fireball he was capable of.

As expected, the puppet swerved to the left whilst the puppeteer moved to the right. Rin got out a handful of kunai before he leaped up into midair. Her kunais when straight towards the puppet, only to see it be deflected by the user's personal kunais.

Both Rin and Obito looked around and them when they realized Kakashi had disappeared. Then they heard _that_ nose of one thousand birds. Kakashi appeared up above the puppet with electricity running through his hand. "RAIKIRI!" he slammed his hand down to the puppets chest, his eyes tightened when he saw it shatter into pieces. '_A robot?' _

Zui analyzed Kakashi's jutsu from afar, his eyes widened in disbelief. '_A thrust attack amplified by lighting to increase its power. I've never seen that before!' _

_**CRASH!** _

A boom and a massive cloud deprived the two genins from witnessing what just happened. When the smoke finally cleared another man with the same mask was on the branch where Kakashi had previously been.

Obito jerked, falling on his ass. "There are now two of them!" he gasped. "W-Where's Kakashi?!"

Rin looked below them, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "KAKASHI!"

Their teammate seemed to have crashed his way down to the lowest branch. He seemed unconscious and deeply wounded by the hit that's been inflicted on him. By the sheer impact Rin has heard, she knew he probably has broken his ribcage or his arm. Kakashi's head slowly lobbed to the side and his left arm swayed in midair.

"Looks like there are only two gakis left." The masked man laughed maniacally. "That's too sad." Both Zui and his clone jumped towards Obito with tremendous speed, in which the Uchiha didn't have time to scramble back on his feet to dodge. The clone kicked Obito whilst the real Zui gathered enough chakra in his hand that'll send the boy with a bang - and it did.

Obito spat blood out when his stomach scrunched together like a paper ball. He was sent to the furthest tree after his body broke two trees down. The Uchiha's vision became hazy but he could see Rin struggling with the enemies' grip. '_..Rin.' _

"Go to sleep." he whispered, knocking her out by hitting her on the neck, "I never liked hitting girls." His clone disappeared when he saw all of the three students were unconscious. "LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ALL GOOD AS DEAD KAZU!" He shouted.

Kazu who had been staring at Minato in the Water Prison gave an eerie smile, "Did you hear that? They didn't stand a chance - they're weak." Just before he could signal his clone to stop the Water Prison, there was a sudden pause in the air. The atmosphere slowly tightened and the sky gradually turned grey - then it rained heavily.

Minato was silence and so was Kazu. Something was going to happen - their gut instinct told them so.

"Not yet.." Kakashi got up in his drowsy state, "..Not yet." He groaned when he fell on his knees. "I'm not going down just yet."

Zui scoffed at his determination, "Give me a break kid."

Kakashi knew in order to win this he had to activate his sharingan fully, it was between his team dying and him losing his cover. Fearlessly, the future known Copy-Ninja shot his head up with his mangekyou shanringan intact. Zui's eyes widened and his words slipped out of his mouth, leaving him speechless. That red eye glaring at him made him have chills all over his body - this isn't an ordinary kid; he knew it.

The silver-haired prodigy could feel and smell his fear. His teammates' lives are now on the line. The challenge of him saving them will be difficult but this will be a stepping stone.

'_Looks like I'll have to unleash the power of the Copy-Cat ninja, that is Hatake Kakashi.' _

* * *

A/N: I hope this entertained you in a way... I am going to update sooner than you think. Also this story is going to have a major reconstruction, the story is still the same. It's just I'm going to proofread and make some sentences more... hrm.. bold. This chapter may also get a little reconstruction. I don't know, I just really want to test my limits. Thank you again for reading.

Adios

**Exciled3**


End file.
